i'm tired so dont mess with me
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: butch is hosting a party but bc is tired and she will do almost anything to get all the people out of her and her best friends house which is butch. and will bc every get some sleep who knows come and read.


**im tired so dont mess with me**

****_butch is hosting a party at his and his best friend/roommate house..._

_everyone was having fun dancing and or drinking. the music was at full blast there were people all over the place. this might just be maybe the biggest and funniest party of the year... maybe_

buttercup's p.o.v

i looked around me there were six bottles of beer and a half full whiskey bottle thing. i saw people all over the place some where even passed out on the ground.

" hell, im done" i slurred as i got up from the place i was sitting. dizzy like i walked up the stairs to my room. when i opened the door there was a couple on my bed making out.

"fuck" i mumbled i thought i told butch to tell every one not to come to my room. i walked up to the couple grabbed them both by there collars and threw them out of my room. " and stay out you... whatever you guys are i dont give" i yelled out as i closed the door.

grrrr i smell horrible i thought i slowly walked to find my favorite shorts and shirt. then i proceed to take a quick shower.

**20 minutes later..**

i walked out of the bathroom fully dressed my wet bangs covered part of my lime green eyes. then i walked to the door just to turn of the lights. i ran to my bed and quickly fell into my world of dreams

**3:00am**

no ones p.o,v

buttercup's lime green eyes quickly shot open. the sound of music came louder ever second. at first the girl was confused but a few seconds later she remembered what had and still is happening. the small teen growled lowly as she looked what time it was. she needed some sleep and she was going to get it one way or another...

buttercup jumped out of her bed and opened the door only to be knocked down by the stupid sound of the music. she quickly got up and pushed her way threw the huge crowed of people. until she found the person she was looking for. he was on the couch making out with some random female. as she looked her heart sank buttercup has a small crush on butch but she quickly pushed her feelings aside. the young girl grabbed butch by the ear and yanked him outside.

" butch tell your friends to go home im tired" i told him

" butttt whyyyy butterrrr cakess" he slurred as he grabbed some locks of buttercups hair and started to play around with them.

" butch im tired and dont touch my hair" the green puff yelled

" noo cann dooo thee partyy hasss justt begunnn" the ruff exclaimed as he fist pumped the air.

the green puff growled and walked back inside as butch followed like a lost puppy dog.

angry raising every second in the puff she ran back to her room and shut the door this time trying to get back to sleep if only.

**3:45 **

buttercup's p.o.v

" oh dear god why wont these people leave already its like fucken 4" i thought. i shot up out of bed and ran back outside with the clump of people. some people where passed out and they where every were. i carefully walked up to butch again he was making out with another girl. i sat down next to them and grabbed butch's hand. he quickly looked at me.

" please im begging now tell them to go" i whinnied

" buttercupppp noooo i wonttt sooooooooooo gettt usedddd toooo ittttt" he slurred even more

i let go of his hand and yelled at him and ran back up stairs.

**4: 25**

" fuck i've had enough of this" i yelled to no one

i ran outside to the crowd

" GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW" i yelled at everyone. everyone became quick for a minute or so then...they all began to laugh at me and began partying again. " fuck ya'll i thought.

**4:44am**

no one's p.o.v

buttercup sat on her bed thinking of her next move. she started to have bags under her eyes. she sighed but then a smile came to her pale face. the girl looked under her bed and found two bags. slowly and quickly she ran to butch's room. when inside she grabbed one bad which had spray paint and began to spray pain the room. when she was done she stepped back to look at her "art work" and smiled. then at light speed she went around the house and locked every window. a smirk came to her face this time as she walked outside to the top of the stair case. she then pulled out her lime green and black brow horn.

smirking she pushed the button.

"AGAIN EVERYONE OF YOU LOSERS BETTER GET OUT OF MY HOUSE IN THE NEXT THREE SECONDS IF NOT YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE" the puff yelled into the horn. everyone looked around not knowing what to do next

"ONE" she yelled some people ran out of the house while the others stayed testing the teen

"TWO" her voice became louder as she yelled tons of people ran out well everyone did not testing the girl to three

" three" she whispered and walked to the looked outside and saw people running for there dear lives even butch left but he stopped remembering this was his house also. with a frown on his face he walked back to the door only to get it shut in his face by bc.

**back inside**

bc locked every door that was open then ran to her ran and flipped a box that was on the wall behind her bed open. she knew butch would try to break the door open. in the box where three buttons she pushed the light green one. this brought a shield to the house which no one could get threw not even butch. then she ran back down and looked in the kitchen for a blue button. she pushed it and then it started.

buttercup's p.o.v

i opened the door and saw butch getting wet i turned on the sprinklers on this is pay back for not getting sleep. i snicked as he ran around the yard trying not to get wet. i turned my back and walked back inside i locked the door and flew to my bedroom but first i went to butch's room and locked the door shut i got his key. then i walked to my room to get some sleep.

* * *

ale: i got this idea as it rained outside sooo yea did you like it yea or no tell me what did you like so review and i dont own anything


End file.
